In the production of tiffany-style lamps and the like it is necessary to accurately cut small pieces of glass and to finish and bevel the edges of the pieces thus cut. A commercial shop has different tools such as described in my earlier patents 4,991,471 and 5,207,030 as well as in my copending application 08/435,173 for performing the various tasks. A standard bevel grinder, for instance, comprises a housing forming an upwardly-open water-holding reservoir with a screen forming a support surface over the water and forming a support surface. The grinding tool is mounted on the screen and works on pieces of glass that are set directly on the screen.
For the home handyman it is often necessary to do many of the operations manually, as the cost of the various power tools is excessive. Thus producing a piece of ornamental glass work is an extremely laborious and time-consuming job.